Rosario Halfling
by WeepingAngelX
Summary: Ever since TUE, Danny has been living with Clockwork, learning from and being trained by him. After 2 years of constant depression and nightmares, Clockwork decides to send Danny to a school, where he be himself and maybe make some new friends. Rated T for language and suggestive themes.
1. Prologue

_Flashback_

" _I'm still here, I still exist, that means you still turn into me." Dan laughed maniacally as the Nasty Burger exploded, with Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Mr Lancer, Tucker and Sam tied to the building.  
"NO!" Danny yelled as everything went black._

 _Flashback End_

17-year-old Danny woke up in Clockwork's tower in a cold sweat. He took a few minutes to calm down. As he was about to get up, his door opened.  
"Daniel, are you alright?" Danny's mentor, Clockwork, asked in concern. Danny smiled sadly at the Master of Time and nodded softly.  
"Yeah, it's just that dream again. It's been over 2 years; you'd think I'd have moved on by now." Danny responded. Clockwork gave Danny a sympathetic look. He then made a decision.  
"Daniel, pack your things, I'm sending you to a special school." Clockwork instructed. Danny looked at him with confusion.  
"OK, but why? If I may ask. With your teachings, I have a PhD level intellect." Danny responded as he got a duffel bag out of his closet.  
"I will explain later. For now, get ready to leave. This school has dorms, so do not worry about transportation." Clockwork instructed. Danny nodded and Clockwork left Danny to his packing.

An hour later, Danny emerged from his room in human form, wearing a black T-shirt, black jeans, grey combat boots, and a red hoodie. He carried with him a large duffel bag. He made his way to the viewing room, and was greeted by Clockwork, who was carrying a backpack.  
"So, what's the name of the school?" Danny asked his mentor.  
"Yokai Academy." Clockwork answered, earning a look from Danny.  
"Demon Academy?" Danny asked. Clockwork nodded.  
"It is a school meant for supernatural creatures. Vampires, werewolves and the like." Clockwork informed. Danny was wide eyed for a second, but got over it quickly.  
"I should have guessed they existed. If ghosts do, why not vampires?" Danny mused. Clcokwork chuckled and tossed Danny the backpack.  
"That backpack has your uniform, your school ID, and textbooks. Good luck Daniel." Clockwork said with a smile as he opened a portal for Danny.  
"Before I go, why are you sending me there?" Danny asked. Clockwork grinned. Danny sighed, he knew that grin all too well.  
"That's your 'I could tell you, but won't' look." Danny scoffed, giving Clockwork a slight glare as he looked at the portal.

"Let me just say goodbye to Danielle." Danny said as he put the bags down. Clockwork nodded and Danny went to Danielle's room. He found her drawing, she loved to draw.  
"Ellie." Danny announced his presence.  
"Daddy!" The 3 year old exclaimed happily and jumped into his arms. She was such a Daddy's girl.  
"Ellie, Daddy has to go for a little while. Clocky is sending Daddy to a school." Danny explained to his daughter, who pouted.  
"I don't want you to go." She whined and hugged Danny tighter. Danny laughed and hugged back.  
"I know Sweetie, but I promise to visit soon, OK?" Danny bargained. Ellie looked at her father.  
"You promise?" she asked with narrowed eyes. Danny laughed and nodded.  
"OK! I love you Daddy, I'll miss you." She said cutely as she hugged Danny one more time.  
"I'll miss you too Baby Girl." Danny said, hugging her back. She let go and went back to her drawing, and Danny went back to the viewing room. He took his bags and walked through the portal after bidding Clockwork farewell.  
"Get ready, Yokai Academy, here comes Danny Noctus." Danny said with slight smirk as he looked at the student ID Clockwork gave him.

 **A/N: My computer is down for a few weeks, so I'm using my iPad to write. All of my Night Rider and Shade Among Rebels notes and such are on my PC, so those won't be updated for a while. I'm just gonna upload a few random things that come to my mind so I can give you guys SOMETHING to read at least. Smell ya later. ^^**

 **Again, I'm only doing this because of my boredom. Don't expect updates on this often.**


	2. First Meeting

Danny was walking towards Yokai Academy, admiring the forest around him. It was dark and creepy, and Danny felt right at home.  
"This place is awesome." Danny said as he looked at the building in the distance. It looked like a gothic building from the middle ages. Danny kept walking until he heard a strange sound.  
"Is that a bike?" he asked the air.  
"Look out!" He heard a girl's voice cry, before something slammed into him, making him tumble over a few feet.  
"Ugh, what was that?" Danny asked no one as he got up with one hand on his head and one on the ground. Only, it wasn't the ground. It was soft, and smooth, and in all honesty, it felt nice to Danny. He looked up and saw a girl, with beautiful green eyes and pink hair.  
"I'm sorry." The girl mumbled.  
"I'm anemic, so I get major dizzy spells." She explained, still shaking off the aforementioned dizzy spell.  
 _"Holy hell, she's gorgeous!"_ Danny thought in awe. He suddenly noticed where his hand was and quickly pulled away, as he was touching her inner thigh.  
"I'm so sorry!" He said quickly, blushing. The girl shook her head, also blushing.  
"Don't worry about it; we did fall, so it's not under your control where your hands fall." She said, still blushing. Danny chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. He suddenly felt a small stinging sensation on his cheek, and touched it.  
"Ah!" he hissed in pain.  
"Oh, you're bleeding! Let me help." The girl said she got a handkerchief out of her pocket and went up to Danny. She carefully swabbed the blood away, but stopped halfway through, looking really dazed.  
"That smell..." The girl muttered and fell into Danny's lap.  
"Are you OK?" Danny asked in concern. She suddenly put her hands on her Danny's cheeks.  
"I'm sorry I can't help it, because I'm a vampire." She said and bit into Danny's neck, sucking his blood.

"Whoa, hey!" Danny said as he shuffled back a bit.  
"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" The girl said as she got up and bowed apologetically.  
"You bit me…" Danny said in shock as he rubbed his neck. It wasn't overly painful, more like a bruise than anything else.  
"I am so sorry; the smell was just too intoxicating…" The girl muttered in embarrassment.  
"Did I hurt you?" She asked in concern. Danny shook his head and smiled softly.  
"No, not really. I'm fine." He assured her.  
"That's a relief." The girl said with a sigh. She then looked at the ground with a sad look.  
"Do you… Do you hate vampires?" she asked softly. Danny shook his head and stood up.  
"I'm not one to judge someone by what they are." Danny said with a smile. The girl squealed in happiness.  
"Oh that's great! Can we be friends then?" She asked happily. Danny chuckled.  
"Of course. My name's Daniel Noctus, but you can call me Danny." Danny said with a smile.  
"My name is Moka Akashiya. Nice to meet you Danny." The now named Moka said with a smile.  
"So, are you American?" Moka asked as they walked. Danny nodded.  
"I could tell, you have an American accent, and 'Danny' is an American name." Moka smiled. Danny chuckled.  
"I guess those would be a dead giveaway, wouldn't they?" Danny responded, making Moka chuckle as well. After a little more chatting and getting to know each other, the 2 went their separate ways to put their stuff in their dorms, Danny changed into his uniform, and then they went to their first class.

* * *

"Hello class, my name is Shizuka Nekonome, I am your homeroom teacher. Please allow me to welcome you to Yokai Academy!" The teacher, Ms Nekonome said happily. She had blond hair, glasses, tight clothing, and cat ears and tail.  
 _"A Nekomaton. They come from Japanese mythology."_ Danny mused in his head.  
"As I'm sure you're all aware, Yokai is a school for Monsters" Ms Nekonome said with a bright smile.  
"The purpose of this school is to teach you students how to blend in with human society." She continued.  
"Like it or not, the world's population is 90% human, so the 10% of monsters must learn to co-exist with humans. That brings us to rule #1. 'Except under special circumstances, you must always remain in human form.' Follow this rule, and the others will be easy to follow." Ms Nekonome finished. Suddenly, one student raised his hand. He had brown hair and eyes and a lip ring. He looked like a typical delinquent. Ms Nekonome gestured for him to talk.  
"Couldn't we just eat the humans? Though I would have a use for the cute girls before eating." He said as he flicked his forked tongue.  
"Don't be ridicules." Ms Nekonome said.  
"You don't have to worry about humans here. If they got past our barrier, they would be killed in an instant." She added.  
 _"Hmm, better not let anyone know I'm half human."_ Danny thought.  
"Whatever you say Teach, but I swear I can smell a human in this room." He said with a bit of disdain. Danny shuddered a bit. He knew he could probably beat most of the monsters here, but that guy was creepy, in disgusting way, not scary.

Out of nowhere, the door slid open.  
"I am so sorry! I got lost in the halls, so was a little late." A girl's voice said. Danny instantly knew that voice. He looked and saw Moka standing at the entrance.  
"Not a problem. Go take a seat." The teacher said with a smile. Moka nodded and entered. As she did so, the entire male population of the class went crazy.  
"Who is she?"  
"She's beautiful!"  
"That silky hair, and sparkly eyes, that can't be a disguise!"  
"My whole life is suddenly worth something!"  
Danny rolled his eyes at the constant yammering. Moka looked a bit uneasy, but headed over to an empty seat. She saw Danny sitting in front of her desk, and smiled brightly when he waved.  
"Danny!" She squealed in happiness and pounced on him.  
"I'm so happy we're in the same class!" She said as she hugged him.  
 _"Wow, I have a feeling she and Ellie would get along well."_ Danny thought with a small chuckle.  
"Alright enough, let's start our class." The teacher said. Moka got off of Danny and sat down. Danny felt quiet uncomfortable, with all the death glares he was receiving from the males in the class.

* * *

The school day passed rather peacefully for Danny, minus the death glares he was getting from the male population. Danny and Moka had just parted ways to head to their dorms. Danny's thoughts drifted to the cross on Moka's chest. He remembered Moka saying that it seals away most of her true power. Although, she still needed blood. She made that clear by biting his neck again. Danny was just about to enter the dorm building, when he heard a voice calling him.  
"Yo, Noctus." The voice said. Danny turned and saw it was Saizo, the guy who said he had a 'use' for cute human girls.  
"Can I help you?" Danny asked monotonously. Saizo chuckled evilly and quickly grabbed Danny, pushing him to the wall.  
"You had a good time with Moka today, didn't you?" He hissed.  
"I can't believe she wants to hang out with a wimp like you, when there's a real man around." Saizo said, gesturing to himself.  
"Just what are you, anyway?" Saizo asked as he flicked his forked tongue. Danny smirked.  
"Sorry, we're not supposed to reveal our true nature to students." Danny said smugly. Saizo retaliated by punching the wall next to Danny, shattering it like glass.  
"It doesn't really matter. Stay away from Moka. If you talk to her again, you're dust." Saizo growled and walked away.  
 _"What the hell is that guy's problem_?" Danny thought with a roll of his eyes as he got up and headed to his room. He was thankful that the students get their own rooms in Yokai.

* * *

Having been reading in his room for about an hour, Danny had gotten bored and exited his room with his guitar that he brought with. He sat in a tree that was a small distance from the bus stop, and started playing Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's only me, and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one, and I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and every thing's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah ah

I walk alone, I walk a

I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one, and I walk alone

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Danny concluded the song and took a few seconds to catch his breath.  
"I love that song." He heard a voice say. He turned and saw it was Moka. Danny smiled at her.  
"So do I." he replied and jumped down. They sat next to each other against the tree.  
"Why do you like the song so much?" Moka asked him. Danny took a few minutes to contemplate the answer.  
"Well, I guess it's because my family and friends were murdered in front of me." Danny mused, earning a gasp and wide eyes from Moka.  
"It could also be because I'm the last male of my kind, and the last female is a blood relative. There was 1 more, but he died a few years ago." Danny added, remembering the day he killed Vlad's ghost half.  
"I'm so sorry, that must have been awful." Moka whispered. Danny smiled sadly.  
"I managed to move on, though I still get nightmares. But anyway, why do you like the song?" Danny asked. Unlike Danny, Moka didn't need to think about her answer, she already knew.  
"I attended human schools all my life until last year. I was so lonely, they believed monsters were just fairy tales, and I felt like a freak. I hate the humans for what they did to me." She whispered with tears in her eyes.  
"I started to think I would be better off not existing, but then you said you don't have a problem with vampires, and for the first time in my life, I didn't feel alone." Moka said with a happy smile and tears.

Danny looked at the ground, his hair covering his eyes. Moka looked at him with confusion.  
"Danny, are you OK?" She asked.  
"Moka, I told you there only 2 of my kind left. Do you know why we're so rare?" He asked her sadly. Moka shook her head.  
"We're rare because we're not born naturally. We're created." He said with a hitch in his breath. Moka's eyes widened. She had a thought about where this was going.  
"We're created when a human is infected with a particular substance, changing the human DNA, but still maintain human characteristics." He said as he looked at her, dead in the eyes.  
"Even if I'm different, I'm still half human. Is that enough for you to hate me as much as the pure-blooded humans that I used to be one of?" he asked. Moka just stared at him in shock, unable to form a sentence.  
"No answer? That's all the answer I need." He said emtionlessly and got up. He headed straight back to his room.

* * *

"It can't be true…" Moka sobbed.  
"I finally make a real friend, and…" Moka couldn't continue and sobbed some more. She was quickly caught off guard by a familiar voice.  
"So, what brings you here, all alone?" Saizo said from behind Moka.  
"S-Saizo!" Moka exclaimed in shock and fear.  
"If you're lonely, I'll make you feel better." He said with a lick of his lips. He suddenly started growing bigger, until his shirt and jacket ripped, revealing his true form to be an orc.  
"You're gorgeous Moka. You see, I can't hold my human form when I'm around a girl like you!" He growled suggestively as his long tongue started wrapping around Moka's leg.  
"No… DANNY!" she yelled in distress.

* * *

"DANNY!" A voice called, making Danny stop in his tracks. Danny turned around and looked in the direction he heard the voice come from. He couldn't see anything, but he could sense something bad coming from that direction, and a puff of black mist emerged from Danny's mouth.  
"Moka!" he whispered in realisation and dropped his guitar case and ran towards the strange presence. He ran until he found Moka, being molested by a big ugly thing, which Danny somehow recognised as an Orc.  
"Moka!" he called out to her. Moka and the creature looked at him. The creature growled.  
"I told you to stay away from my Moka!" The Orc roared and lunged at Danny.  
"So, this is your true form, eh Saizo? I must say, I am somewhat grossed out." Danny taunted.  
"Danny, run! He's an orc! He's too strong!" Moka yelled desperately. Danny quickly dodged the blow, and landed next to Moka.  
"Are you OK?" Danny asked her. Moka nodded with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry Danny. I shouldn't have kept quiet. I don't care about what you are, I just wanted a friend, and I hurt the first real friend I ever had. I'm sorry." She sobbed. Danny smiled softly.  
"Don't worry about it. I want to be your friend too Moka, and I protect my friends." Danny said with a grin. Saizo chuckled.

"You think you can protect her? Can you even protect yourself?" Saizo asked with an evil grin. Danny smirked at the beast.  
"As a matter of fact, I can." Danny said. Out of nowhere, a dark blue ring of light appeared around Danny. It split, and engulfed Danny, changing him as it went. When the rings faded, Danny was wearing a plain black T-shirt, black jeans, white combat boots, black leather gloves and strips of leather twisting around his arms. On the chest of his shirt was a stylised W, and he wore a pendant of a scythe. Danny's appearance also changed; his hair was now snow white, his skin pale, his eyes were glowing dark maroon, and the scar over his left eye turned black.  
"Wow…" Moka muttered in amazement.  
"Let me handle this." Danny said and walked towards Saizo, who laughed hysterically.  
"You think your little trick can scare me? You don't even have a demonic aura!" Saizo laughed. Danny knew what he was talking about, since he could feel energy coming off of Saizo.  
 _"That must be what the black puff of mist meant."_ Danny mused in his head.

"Well? I'm waiting for you to attack." Danny taunted. Saizo growled and lunged at Danny, fist ready to hit. Danny easily blocked the hit, and sent Saizo flying with own punch.  
"Home run!" Danny joked as Saizo hit the ground in the distance.  
"Danny, are you OK? That punch looked strong, even if you blocked it." Moka said with concern.  
"I'm fine." Danny said with a smile.  
"Noctus! I'm gonna kill you!" They heard Saizo yell as he ran to them.  
"I've heard that before." Danny monotoned.  
"Moka get out of here." He said as Saizo started to get close. He pushed her to the side, but didn't realise he touched the rosary, causing to fall off.  
"The rosary…" Moka whispered in shock as she felt herself falling asleep, for lack of a better word. A bright red light suddenly engulfed her, and Danny found himself struggling to breath.  
 _"Holy shit… This energy is so powerful… and cold_." Danny thought. With each exhalation, a puff of black mist emerged from his mouth.

Danny looked at Moka, and saw her changing. Her bust, which was already plentiful, grew, her bright pink hair turned silver, and her canines grew into fangs. She put on a smile, which was beautiful, cruel, seductive, and terrifying all in one. Her eyes opened, and Danny saw that they were blood red, with narrow slits for pupils.  
"The legends… The red eyes… The silver hair… She's a vampire!" Saizo exclaimed in shock. Moka gave a slight giggle, which was both musical and sadistic at the same time.  
"What's the matter? I thought you wanted me." Moka purred with a smirk.  
"Well, I'm right here." She said seductively. Saizo roared and attacked her. Moka just yawned and delivered a swift kick, sending him flying.  
"Know your place." She said as he landed and passed out. Moka turned her attention to Danny and walked towards him. Danny was shaking, his senses being overwhelmed by Moka's aura. Moka giggled at his shivering.  
"Are afraid of this version of me?" She asked with a smirk.  
"Aura… overwhelming… senses…" Danny managed to breathe out. Moka nodded and closed her eyes for a second. She opened them, and the aura dissipated, mostly.  
"How's that?" She asked, still smiling. Danny took a deep breath.  
"Better." Danny answered. Moka took the rosary from his hands.

"So, you're the side of Moka that has all the vampire strength, I would assume." Danny stated. Moka chuckled at the boy's antics.  
"Indeed I am. I woke up a few hours ago." She said.  
"How?" Danny asked, a little confused.  
"You." She answered, earning more confusion from Danny.  
"You were my first." She said sensually, enjoying the embarrassment that was on the Halfling's face.  
"Until I met you, neither me, nor my other self had ever had blood from a living creature. It was exhilarating. It woke me up, but I can only control our shared body when the rosary is off." She said.  
"So, I'm like a 'Vampire Velocity' or something?" Danny asked. **(A/N: If you don't know, Velocity is an old energy drink.)** Moka gave another of her musical and sadistic giggles.  
"I've been asleep for some time, and I'm still drowsy." Moka said with a smile.  
"Take of my other self for me." She said as she placed the rosary back. Her hair turned pink, and she passed out. Danny caught her before she could touch the ground.

* * *

"And that's it." Danny said, having concluded his explanation of what he is. He and Moka were sitting in the tree that he had played his guitar in earlier. Danny was in his ghost form at the moment.  
"I call myself Wraith in this form." Wraith added. Moka looked deep in thought.  
"I didn't know someone could be half ghost, half human." Moka said. Wraith smiled in amusement, revealing his fangs.  
"And with the fangs, the white hair, and red-ish eyes, you like more like a vampire than anything else. If you had a demonic aura, you'd be able to pass for one, no problem." Moka mused. Wraith chuckled.  
"First, my eyes are maroon, not red. Second, I do have an aura, though it's not exactly demonic, it is there. I can just hide it." Wraith explained. Moka nodded.  
"Uh, Danny? Thank you, for staying my friend." Moka whispered. Wraith smiled and nodded.  
"Danny, I get a bit nervous when I'm with you…" Moka said, blushing.  
"Uhh, what?" Wraith asked.  
"I'm sorry Danny, you smell so good, I can't help myself!" She yelled and pounced on him, sending them both to the ground, and sank her teeth into his neck.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to send your half- _human_ son here?" The headmaster asked a figure behind him as he watched the scene through his window.  
"I do. This school will have many benefits to him." Clockwork said as he came out of the shadows. The headmaster nodded.  
"With this, my debt to you is repaid." The headmaster said. Clockwork nodded and created a ghost portal to his tower.  
"Before I go, you should know, Daniel is going to need your help soon. Can I trust that you will be there?" Clockwork asked. The headmaster nodded.  
"Good. Keep an eye on him when you can, he may be what you're looking for." Clockwork said with a smirk, earning wide eyes from the headmaster.

 **A/N: OK, just a heads up, I will be following the MANGA, not the anime in this fanfic.**


	3. Succubus

Danny was walking to the school's building, on his way to his first class, when he heard the crowd go nuts.  
"Oh my god, it's Moka!"  
"She's so beautiful!"  
"I want her…"  
"She's the hottest girl in school!"  
Danny chuckled at the musings of the crowd and went over to meet Moka.  
"Morning Moka!" he called out, waving. Moka saw him and smiled brightly, before jumping to towards him.  
"Morning Danny!" she squealed happily and hugged him, causing the crowd to explode.  
"NOOOO!"  
"Who is that guy?"  
"Is he her boyfriend?"  
"Moka's dating someone that's not me? I won't stand for it!"  
Danny rolled his eyes. Though he enjoyed Moka holding him close, the constant death threats were getting annoying. It's been a week since the incident with Saizo, and whilst Danny has gotten more death threats, no one has delivered.

Danny and Moka entered the building and headed for their first class, which they shared.  
"Hey Danny?" Moka asked. Danny looked at her.  
"What's up?" He asked. She smiled at him softly.  
"I know it must be lonely, being the only human here. I'm here for you if you need me, Ok?" She said with a bright smile. Danny smiled back.  
"Thank you Moka, I really appreciate it." Danny said. Moka looked at him dreamily.  
"Danny… I overslept, and didn't have any breakfast…" She mumbled, getting closer to him. Danny's eyes widened, he knew where this was going. Before Danny could stop her, Moka grabbed him and bit his neck.  
"Moka! What the hell?!" He yelled, pushing her off and glaring at her with glowing maroon eyes.  
"What's wrong Danny? I'm just a little hungry." She said, looking very confused.  
"I'm not your fucking personal blood bag!" Danny yelled and stormed off angrily. Moka tried to chase after him, but he teleported before she could say sorry.

* * *

Danny growled as he rubbed his aching neck after appearing by a pond.  
"I don't care if it's her nature, you can't just take someone's blood like that." Danny growled as he felt his ghostly healing factor fix the wound.  
"OK, to be fair, it doesn't hurt that much, and I may have overreacted, but I'm not a fucking transfusion bag, ripe for the taking when she's hungry. I still need my blood more than she does." Danny said to himself as he sat down on a bench. Out of nowhere, a young girl, about a year younger than Danny, since he's a year older than his year, emerged from the forest, looking like she's about to pass out.  
"Please help…" She whispered, panting heavily as she fell onto all fours.  
"Hey, are you OK?" Danny asked as he ran over to the girl. When he got close, his eyes widened.  
 _"Holy crap, she's gorgeous!"_ Danny thought as she looked at him. She had bright blue hair, flawless skin, and beautiful purple eyes.  
"Could you help me?" She asked in a shaky voice, snapping Danny out from his daze.  
"Oh, sure." He said and obliged her request.  
"Thank you, I've always been delicate." She said as Danny made her lean on his shoulder. It didn't prove to help, as she fell over again. Danny managed to catch her, but her chest pushed against him.  
"I'm sorry, I get these spasms, and my chest tightens like it could burst." The girl breathed as she pushed her chest against Danny.  
 _"Oh my god… They're so soft!"_ Danny thought to himself, bushing heavily.  
"Well then, let's get you to the nurse's office then." Danny said as he picked her up bridal style.  
 _"I didn't even have to charm him."_ The girl thought, surprised by how much of a gentleman Danny is.

"My name's Danny by the way." Danny said as he put her down on a bed in the nurse's office. The girl took his hand, and Danny did his best not to blush.  
"Danny, look into my eyes." She said.  
"My name is Kurumu Kurono, and I want you to be my friend." She whispered as Danny looked into her beautiful purple eyes that put diamonds to shame.

* * *

" _I shouldn't have done that…"_ Moka thought to herself as she walked through the hall.  
"I really should have asked first, at the very least." She said out loud and sighed. She would have to apologise after class. Moka suddenly saw Danny, walking with a girl who had blue hair and purple eyes. He had his arm around her shoulders, and she was snuggling close to him as they walked.  
"Who is she?" Moka thought out loud.  
"Thank you for earlier Danny." The girl said, making Danny smile at her.  
"Anytime. I hate seeing a lovely young lady in distress." Danny said, making the girl giggle.  
"You sure know how to treat girl." The girl giggled as they headed to class, leaving Moka confused.

* * *

Moka was leaning against the staircase, thinking about what she saw.  
"Are she and Danny together?" Moka asked herself.  
"Why am I upset though? It's not like he and I are…" Moka trailed off and shook her head to get rid of the blush that developed on her cheeks.  
 **"Quit whining, and don't let your guard down."** Moka heard a voice say, surprising her.  
"Huh? What? Who's there?" Moka asked, looking from side to side, seeing no one.

"So, they say you're a vampire. Another voice said. Moka looked up and saw the girl who was with Danny earlier sitting on the railings.  
"It's quite the gossip. Moka Akashiya, right?" The girl asked as she jumped, causing her skirt to fly up and the male populace to swoon.  
"Did you see that?"  
"Yeah, they were totally white!"  
"Look at her chest!"  
"She's almost as gorgeous as Moka!"  
A vein throbbed on the girl's head at that last comment, but she decided to focus on Moka.  
"My name is Kurumu Kurono. I am a Succubus, and I'm here to make a declaration of war." Kurumu said with a smirk.  
"War? What are you talking about? And you're not supposed to reveal your true nature to me!" Moka shot back.  
"I can't stand it! An airhead like you getting in the way of my plan!" Kurumu exclaimed angrily, pointing at Moka.  
"Plan?" Moka asked, completely confused.  
"Uh huh, my plan is to make all the boys here my slaves, and it been working, thanks to my 'Booby Trap.' The boys were putty in my hands." Kurumu said, jiggling her breasts a bit.  
"But, you came along and they all fell for you, not me!" Kurumu exclaimed angrily.  
"I will NOT lose in a battle of feminine charm!" She added with crossed arms.  
"And that's why I've stolen Danny from you." She finished with a triumphant grin.  
"That's stupid; Danny has nothing to do with this." Moka shot back with a frown.  
"I see why you like him. He's cute, and he smells really good, kinda like a human." Kurumu said, smirking.  
"His blood must be tasty. Good luck finding a new food source now." Kurumu said with a laugh. Moka seemed to be having an emotional struggle.  
"I don't just want Danny for his blood…" She whispered desperately.

"Moka! There you are! I wanted to say-" Danny was cut off when Kurumu saw him and pounced happily.  
"OH! It's my hero!" She squealed and hugged Danny, pushing her chest into his, making Danny blush heavily and the boys glare at him.  
"Ah Kurumu, I'm sorry, but I wanted to-" Kurumu cut him off by using her spell again.  
"Allure." She whispered, looking into Danny's eyes. Danny felt his control slip away again.  
"Danny! You have to get away from her! She's dangerous!" Moka screamed in fear.  
"Why would that? I don't think she's dangerous, she's sweet." Danny said, completely hypnotised.  
"Danny, she's going to devour you!" Moka yelled, hoping to get some sense into Danny.  
"Devour me? You're the one sucking my blood, Moka." Danny shot back, shocking Moka and bringing her to tears. She quickly turned away and ran off, crying.  
 _"Moka! Come back! I didn't mean it!"_ Danny tried to make himself say, but he had no control over his body.

* * *

" _I can't believe I said that."_ Danny thought as he sat in the nurse's desk while Kurumu was doing a mini victory dance on one of the beds.  
"Yes! I made that loser cry! That felt so good!" Kurumu squealed, completely giddy over her victory.  
 _"Now all I have to do is make Danny my slave."_ She thought to herself with a grin. She went over to Danny and pushed his face into her chest.  
"I know you're feeling down, Danny. Let me make it all better." She purred and pushed Danny onto the bed, and climbed on top of him.

* * *

Moka was sitting on the porch outside, crying and thinking about Danny.  
"Do I really only like him for his blood?" Moka asked herself with a sob.  
 **"Stop complaining, and go help Danny!"** The voice from earlier hissed.  
"What? The rosary…" Moka said in disbelief, seeing the jewel on the cross glow.  
 **"Danny is in danger. 'Allure' is a spell that Succubi use to seduce men."** The voice said.  
"Who are you?" Moka asked with wide eyes.  
 **"I'm your other half. I'm speaking to you from deep within your psychce, using the rosary as a medium."** Inner Moka explained.  
"My other half…" Moka said in realisation.  
 **"A succubus is a dream demon who enslaves men. If a man is kissed by a succubus, he becomes her slave for eternity! Now go help Danny before he loses his free will!"** Inner Moka hissed and the glow died.

* * *

Kurumu's lips were getting closer and closer to Danny's. She was getting ready to solidify the spell on Danny.  
 _"Even I'm getting all flustered."_ Kurumu thought as she caressed Danny's chest.  
"You'll be my first." Kurumu whispered, her breath tickling Danny's nose.  
"Please be gentle." She purred and leaned in. Danny's eyes flashed maroon and he quickly got up and grabbed Kurumu in his arms, making Kurumu yelp in surprise.  
 _"Wow, what a grip!"_ Kurumu thought with wide eyes.  
"Kurumu, I don't want this." Danny said, his eyes glowing maroon, showing that the spell had been broken. He had experience with mind control, so he knew how to fight it, but Kurumu's was different, so he had a hard time breaking it.  
"Not if it's just to hurt Moka." He said as his eyes faded back to blue. He heard Kurumu growling in anger.  
"How? How are you able to resist me?!" she exclaimed as she pushed Danny back onto the bed.  
"I've thrown myself at you! I humiliated myself for you!" She yelled. Danny's 6th sense, as he now calls it, went off. As the black mist dissipated, 2 black devil wings tore out of Kurumu's back, a long black tail emerged from her under her skirt, and her nails grew to claws as long as Danny's forearms.  
"Now I'm mad!" she yelled as she lunged at Danny.  
"I'm going to destroy everything Moka cares about, starting with you!" She screamed. But, before she could strike, Moka appeared and pushed Kurumu to the window, sending her flying.

"Danny, are you OK?" Moka asked in concern. Danny got off the bed and went to her.  
"Yeah, what about you?" he asked. Moka nodded.  
"I'm fine, but we have to go before she gets back!" Moka said.  
"Too late!" Kurumu's voice yelled and a tail appeared, grabbing Moka and pulling her out the window.  
"Moka!" Danny called after her as she was pulled into the distance, leaving Danny behind.  
"Crap!" Danny exclaimed and turned into Wraith. He flew after them, but Kurumu was too fast.  
"Come on, I need to go faster!" Wraith exclaimed, and summoned all the ecto-energy he could muster. He felt a pain in his back, and a pair of long, thin, black wings with a few white feathers across the edges emerged.  
"I don't know what's going on, but I'll question it later." Wraith said and streamlined his wings to go faster. Wraith didn't know why, but the wings just felt so natural, and he instinctively knew how to use them. He quickly caught up to Kurumu, and slammed into her, making her drop Moka, and streamlined down to catch Moka. He landed after catching her.

"You OK?" Wraith asked Moka as he put her down. Moka nodded in surprise at Wraith's wings.  
"You're weak, and you're dead!" Kurumu yelled and streamlined towards them. Wraith thought quickly and pushed Moka out of the way. As he did, he accidently pulled her rosary off, causing her body to be engulfed in red light as she transformed.  
"That light, that aura… The silver hair, the red eyes, she's a vampire!" Kurumu exclaimed in horror as Moka transformed before her very eyes.  
"Indeed, and you're weak." Inner Moka said with a smirk. Kurumu growled.  
"I won't lose! My kind is almost extinct, so we carefully go through a large group of men to find one worthy of siring her offspring. I knew that somewhere in Yokai, is a man that is worthy of being my 'Mate of Fate.' I will not let you stop me!" Kurumu yelled as she flew towards Moka, who smirked. Moka easily dodged the blow and appeared behind Kurumu. She grabbed Kurumu's tail, and swung her into the ground, making a large crater.  
"Know your place. You're just a weak little girl." Moka hissed as she stared at Kurumu like a predator approaching prey.  
"And you'll never get any older." Moka whispered with a terrifyingly beautiful smirk and jumped to deliver a flying kick. Kurumu waited for the final blow, but it never came. She looked and saw Wraith, blocking Moka's kick with his forearm.

"That's enough Moka." Wraith said sternly. Moka narrowed her eyes, giving Wraith a light glare.  
"Wraith, what are you doing? She tried to kill you and steal your blood from me." Moka hissed as Wraith released her. Wraith developed a look of disapproval.  
"Firstly, my blood is mine, not yours. She can't steal it from you. If you think I'm going to be your personal blood bank, you've got another thing coming." Wraith said calmly, giving Moka a light glare, which she returned. She was surprised Wraith had the guts to speak to her like that.  
"Second, if there's one thing I know for certain, it's that everyone deserves a second chance." Wraith concluded as his wings retracted.  
"And last, I understand why she did it. I told you, I'm the last male of my kind, and the last female is a blood relative." Wraith said. Kurumu's eyes widened at Wraith's statement.  
"If you were the last vampire on earth, would you not do the same thing?" Wraith asked. Moka sighed and conceded. She took the rosary from Wraith and they headed back to the school. Wraith turned back into Danny and turned to face Kurumu.  
"I'll see you in class Kurumu." Danny said with a smile and caught up to Moka. Danny didn't see it, but Kurumu blushed when he smiled at her.

"I'll give her this chance, but if she does something like this again, I'll kill her." Moka said as she and Danny reached building. Danny chuckled.  
"You'll have to get through me first. I don't like murderers." Danny said with a grin. Moka rolled her eyes and reattached the rosary. As she was drifting off, a thought occurred to her.  
 _"Last time, my aura was overwhelming his senses, today he blocked one of my kicks without wincing, and grew those wings. What are you Danny?"_ Moka asked herself as she went back into her slumber.

* * *

"The rosary spoke to you?" Danny asked as he and Moka headed to their first class. Moka nodded.  
"Yeah, the voice of my other half told me about Kurumu. I wonder if the seal is getting weaker." Moka mused.  
"Don't ask me, I have no idea how this thing works." Danny said, shrugging his shoulders. Moka suddenly got a forlorn expression.  
"Danny, if the rosary stops working, would you still like me?" Moka asked sadly, making Danny chuckle.  
"Don't be stupid. I like both sides of you." Danny said with a smile.  
"And, if you wanna suck my blood every now and then, I don't mind. But it's not gonna be a regular thing, OK?" Danny asked. Moka blushed in embarrassment and nodded.

"Good morning!" A cheery voice called from behind them, startling the pair. Danny and Moka saw that it was Kurumu, holding a bag of cookies.  
"Good morning Kurumu." Danny said with a smile, after he got over his shock.  
"I baked these cookies for you, as a thank you for saving me yesterday." Kurumu said with a blush. Danny smiled at her and took one.  
"Thank you Kurumu." Danny said and took a bite.  
"Mm, these are good!" Danny said and put the remainder of the cookie in his mouth.  
"Kurumu, what are you doing here?" Moka asked suspiciously.  
"Well, you know how I told you I was look for my 'Mate of Fate' in the school?" Kurumu said with a blush. Moka and Danny nodded, not sure if they liked where this was headed.  
"Well, I've chosen you Danny!" Kurumu blurted out with a massive smile.  
"What?!" Moka and Danny exclaimed in unison.  
"Hey, it's all your fault. You risked your life to save me, and were kind to me, even without my charm. And with you being such a gentleman and treating a girl right, you've stolen my heart!" Kurumu exclaimed happily and pounced to Danny, hugging him from behind and pushing her chest into his back. Danny saw Moka glaring at him and Kurumu, and quickly teleported out of there.  
"Danny!" the girls disappointedly exclaimed in unison.

 **A/N: So, there's the first member of the harem. Does Moka count? She hasn't proclaimed any kind of love, so I'm not sure…**

 **BTW, I need some suggestions for new powers for Danny. Anybody have any thoughts?**

 **The wings will be explained soon enough, don't you worry. ;)**


End file.
